


Redux (slash version)

by amycooper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hurt!Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, PTSD for everyone, Slow Burn Gabriel/Sam Winchester, but especially Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycooper/pseuds/amycooper
Summary: After being tortured by AU Micheal's soldiers, Sam, Dean, Cas, and Rowena help Gabriel recover while wrestling with their own traumas.This is the slash version of Redux. (The gen version updates sooner and is running a few chapters ahead of the slash version.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Then**

 

Lucifer tried to hide his nervousness.  It isn’t like teaming up with Michael, this Michael, was the smartest thing to do but he was out of options.  This was his best chance to get back to his own world and to his son. Sure, Michael was bound to betray him, just as he’d inevitably betray Michael if given an opening, but if he had Jack on his side, it won’t matter.  He’ll win and then he’d be able to remake the world as he wants it.

 

Michael, for his part, was busying giving orders.  The pair had made it back to one of Michael’s strongholds to prepare the spell.  Michael didn’t seem to have much difficulty obtaining most of the ingredients. Most of it was on hand.  The blood of a most holy man was apparently the only thing they needed to find, but Michael seemed confident that it wouldn’t take long.

 

Lucifer paced slowly.  The building was once a prison of some sort, all blunt concrete and harsh steel, the colors pale, muddy and blurring.  The room they were in was once the prison library and their were still a few books scattered about or stacked in the corners.  Long tables, probably pulled from the cafeteria lined up across the room and were littered with warplans and various debris. He wasn’t allowed to explore beyond the room and since Michael could kill him without breaking a sweat, Lucifer wasn’t willing to push it, yet.  But once he had Jack…

 

“And there’s our most holy man,” Michael said with a broad, unnerving grin as a man was ushered in, flanked by two angels.  “Extract the blood and place him in a cell.”

 

The man started to recite a prayer as the led him back out.  

 

“Planning on keeping him?” Lucifer said.

 

“Of course.  I can’t rule two worlds without a way from one to the other whenever I want,” Michael gave a confident smirk.  It was jarring.

 

One of the angels came back in with a vial of blood.  Michael took it and cleared off a table by pushing everything off.  He set the vial down, then fetched a bowl and the remaining ingredients.

 

All except the archangel grace of course.  This was the part Lucifer had been dreading.  After all, what were the chances that Michael would use his own?  Lucifer couldn’t help but take a step back, even if this was a sacrifice he’d already decided to make.

 

Michael gave him a predatory grin.  “Something wrong, brother?” There was something mocking in his pronunciation of brother.

 

Lucifer took a step forward.  “No, just ah, do it quickly.” He closed his eyes only to be met by Michael’s laughter.  Lucifer opened one eye, then the other.

 

“If we’re going to invade together, I need you at full strength, Lu.” Michael said.  “Bring him in.”

 

And with that, another two angels dragged in the shackled corpse of their brother, Gabriel, eyes still staring up lifelessly.

 

“Yeah, good job restraining the corpse.”  Lucifer snarked. “I was real worried Gabe would kick our asses but I see you’ve got this all under control.”

 

“I do,” Michael grinned again.  “You see, I have this.” 

 

Michael walked over to another table and lifted a tablet.

 

“Is that...That’s the angel tablet.” Lucifer took a few steps over.

 

“That it is.  Have you never studied it in your world?”

 

“No, it was destroyed.” 

 

“Shame.  You see, you can learn a lot from this tablet if you have a prophet to devote to reading it.  Including how to raise our own kind. How else do you think I keep up my troop numbers after eight years of brutal warfare.

 

“Most of the ingredients aren’t too hard to find,” Michael says, taking a jar off the shelf.  “In fact, we have most of it premixed and ready to go. Michael pours the contents into a bowl, then drops in the Seal of Solomon in.  As Michael recites the words to the spell, Lucifer glances between Gabriel and Michael. Just as the last words are spoken, Gabriel begins to glow.  The wound on his chest disappears and he heaves in a breath of air. Gabriel instinctively starts to push himself up and pauses halfway up as he notices the shackles inscribed in Enochian, then takes in his surroundings.

 

“Welcome back, little brother,” Michael says as he approaches and then, without warning kicks Gabriel hard, sending him rolling.  Michael follows, stomping hard on his leg. “I’m so glad you can join us.”

 

“Well, it’s not a party without-” Gabriel’s next words are cut off by his own scream as Michael kicks him again.  Then he pulls Gabriel up by the shoulders and slams him into the wall. Gabriel blinks through the blood on his face and looks toward Lucifer in desperation.  Lucifer gives him a faux shrug of sympathy. “Sorry man, but it looks like you’re the cancer to be stamped out now.”

 

“Oh no,” Michael said with a glint in his eyes.  “They’ll be no end to the pain Gabriel’s going to endure.  As I said, I’d like to keep the ingredients I’ll need, indefinitely. I’ll be milking your grace for eternity, little brother.”

 

**Now**

 

Ketch was proud to be picked to join the team storming one of Michael’s remaining strongholds.  It wasn’t that he hadn’t helped take down others in the past, ever since Michael's death in Ketch’s original universe at the hands of the Winchesters, the humans had made steady gains in their war against the angels.  Intel had it that the power vacuum left by Michael led to infighting among the angels, the two main factions being between someone named Naomi and Metatron, though smaller fractions had splintered off, including one led by Samandriel, who had formed an uneasy alliance with the humans.  The number of angels still loyal to and awaiting Michael’s never to come return was ever dwindling, by both desertion and angel-killing bullets.

 

Ketch gave Charlie a curt nod as they stalked carefully through the hall.  This was Michael’s last remaining stronghold, the last few angels who attempted to carry on Michael’s commands, the last few angels to disbelieve his death.  They believed resistance had weakened since Metatron’s forces tried to take it two weeks ago, but the fight was harder than expected. Their were more angelic soldiers holding the fort than they originally expected.  But still, the resistance forces continued to make gains. And from what they understood about the building’s layout, they were just paces away from Michael’s inner sanctum, the former prison library.

 

The pair paused at the door.  All around them they could hear gunfire, but perhaps once they take this room, they’d have the advantage.  Ketch looked across to Charlie, than back the Joe, Mia, Buck, and Maria. They’d ate, fought, slept and bled together.  They no longer needed words to communicate. They moved into the room as one.

 

There were six in the room, but they had the element of surprise, but that’s not to say they’re guard wasn’t up. But within seconds it was over.  Joe was on the ground and Maria, clutching a bleeding shoulder checked for a pulse, then slowly shook her head.

 

“Well,” Ketch said, surveying the room while Buck went over to help Maria.  “What do we have here?”

 

“This certainly looks familiar,” Charlie said, indicating one of the tables.

 

Ketch stepped over and nodded.  “This must be where Michael and Lucifer came over from.”

 

“To bad we don’t have any archangels left, otherwise we’d be able to pop over and visit,” Charlie said, as they fell into position.  They intended to hold the room, either until the fighting stopped or they did.

 

***

 

Later, when the echoing gunfire lessened to sporadic bursts then stopped altogether, Mary check in on them.

 

“Good work you guys,” Mary said. 

 

“Yes,” Ketch said, distractedly as he looked through the contents of one of the rooms cabinets.  Charlie, who was going through a large stack of notes, was too absorbed to even partake in the conversation.

 

“What is this place?”  Mary asked. She steps further into the room, curious at what’s so absorbing to her friends.

 

“Good question,” Ketch said, pulling out two vials of what looks suspiciously like angel grace.  “It appears Michael or his forces used this room to plan attacks and do spells. Charlie and I found what we believe to be the angel tablet.  Charlie’s going over the prophet’s notes now.”

 

The two looked over to Charlie, whose eyes were wide open in shock.

 

“What is it?”

 

“They were bring them back,” Charlie looked up. 

 

“You lost me,” Mary said.

 

“The angels.  They were resurrecting them.  No wonder it felt like we never made any progress.  Once they were killed, they could just bring them right back.”  Charlie held up the page she was reading.

 

“Ah, it’s starting to make sense now,” Ketch said as he took a step towards her.  “An angel resurrection spell.”

 

Mary took the page from Charlie and began scanning it.  “So after every battle we fought, they’d just collect their dead and resurrect them.”

 

“And once Michael was dead and the infighting between the angels began, only Michael’s followers had access to the spell,” Ketch said. 

 

“And that’s also why this battle was harder than we anticipated.  Given Metatron’s attack two weeks ago, we anticipated they’d be far weaker than they were.”  Mary said. “If it weren’t for Jack freeing the prisoners in the east wing and Bobby arming them, we might not have made it.”

 

“But once Metatron’s forces know we have the spell, they’ll attack again.”  Charlie said. “They’ll all be after this. We need to destroy it.”

 

Ketch wandered to another table, which held a bowl, and most of the ingredients to open the rift.  “If only we had a way to send it over to Dean and Sam.” He looked thoughtful and eyed the cabinet with the grace vials.

 

Mary nodded.  “The one world has too many angels and the other has too few angels but doesn’t-”

 

“Excuse me, ma’am?” Came a voice from the door.

 

“Yes Luke?”  Mary and the others turned to the younger resistance member.

 

“Jack wants you and Ketch downstairs.  There's someone in one of the isolation cells he wants you to see.”

 

All three followed Luke down the stairs and to another wing of the prison.  Jack and Bobby were standing just outside a cell. Apparently they were arguing about something.  The door was open and Jack kept glancing in with a concerned look. He waited until they approached and pointed to the cell.  Ketch and Mary gave him a curious look before peaking inside.

 

The room was filthy.  It was bare except a slab which bedding once lay on, a metal toilet and a narrow window.  Once white, the concrete walls were now gray and covered in mold. The gray floor splotched with rust-brown dried blood.  A figure was huddled in the corner, his head down against his knees.

 

“Who is-”

 

“Gabriel,” Ketch said before she could finish.  He turned to Mary. “Our Gabriel.”

 

“My uncle,” Jack added.

 

“Are you all crazy?  I keep telling the boy that the Winchesters saw Michael kill him.  There ain’t no way,” Bobby said.

 

“Actually that’s not entirely true,” Charlie said, and explained her findings to Bobby.

 

“We need to destroy that tablet,” Bobby said.

 

“Or better yet, we can bring it to my universe,” Mary said.  “We have everything we need, right?”

 

“Probably,” Ketch said thoughtfully.  “I suspect they’ve been taking his grace.  I found two vials of it in the library. I’m willing to wager one of the prisoners is the most holy man.  There was some fruit of the tree of life and the seal of solomon in the library as well.”

 

“We can go through, bring Gabriel back home and give my boys the tablet,” Mary said.

 

“If we can get him out of there,” Bobby said.

 

“Hm,” Ketch hummed.  He started pulling his weapons out and handing them over to Luke.  “I’ve taken him out of one cell, I can take him out another.” He paused and added as an afterthought, “perhaps a bit less roughly this time.”

 

“I’ll find this most holy man,” Charlie said.  

 

“I’ll help,” Jack said.  “I think I might be able to sense him.”

 

“I’ll get the rest of the ingredients,” Mary said.  Bobby moved to follow her, but paused.

 

“Well, I guess we’re opening an inter-dimensional rift,” Bobby said.  “You’ll be okay alone with him?” Bobby eyed Gabriel. He still didn’t trust angels, not even Gabriel, at least not entirely.

 

“Yes, in fact it’s preferable you leave,” Ketch said.  “He’s scared so the fewer people around the better. I just hope he remembers how I saved him the first time.”  

 

Bobby made a little humph and followed after Mary, leaving Ketch alone with the archangel.

  
  


***

 

Ketch took a slow step into the cell.  “Now then.”

 

Gabriel didn’t move.

 

“I admit, this situation isn’t exactly playing to my strengths, but perhaps you’ll remember the last time we met under similar circumstances I delivered you to the Winchesters.  I intend to do the same now.”

 

He waited but got no response from Gabriel.  He gave an impatient sigh then took a breath and forced himself to walk slowly towards the archangel.  When he was only a couple feet away, he squatted down, careful not to touch any of the filth around him.  Ketch oozed confidence before, but he was at a loss at how to handle this. Months ago and half-dragged the archangel out of Asmodeus’ cage, too concerned with escaping and new to his own redemption and not at all concerned with putting his new terrified charge at ease.  Things were different now but kindness still didn’t come easily to him.

 

“Do you remember me?” Ketch asked.  He wasn’t entirely surprised when his words failed to get a response.  Gabriel shivered whether from the cold or because he was expecting a blow, Ketch didn’t know.

 

“I haven’t come to hurt you,” Ketch said.  “Do you remember the Winchesters? Sam and Dean?”

 

Gabriel stilled, for a moment.  Still, it was a response.

 

“I’m going to take you back to Sam and Dean,” Ketch said.  “But I need you to stand up.”

 

With a heavy sigh, Ketch grabbed hold of Gabriel and pulled him up.  The archangel was compliant, at least, but kept looking down at the ground.

 

Ketch snapped his fingers in front of Gabriel’s face.  He lurched back, but his eyes-finally-were focused on the British man.  

 

“Gabriel.  I’m taking you home.”


	2. Chapter 2

A full stomach and the gentle rhythm of the road had lulled Sam to sleep during the first hour of the drive.  The two had just finished a pretty open and shut vampire case up in North Dakota which gave them the perfect excuse to drop by for a visit with Jody and the girls.  They left the house with as much pork roast and mash potatoes as they could guilt Jody into giving them. Blinking awake, Sam could see the sign for Sloan against a sky streaked with crimson and gold, so he knew he wasn’t out for long.  He cleared his throat, straightened up, and glanced over to Dean.

 

Their visit to Jody did Dean well.  While neither of them were exactly pleased with Cas going back to heaven, Dean had been in a downright funk ever since Cas disappeared in the sandbox.  Cas was more than a little reluctant to go as well. He and Dean had spent how many years on awkward attempts at flirting and long lingering stares before they got up the courage to finally do something about it, but now with heaven so low on angels, they needed every celestial being they could get just to keep the place running and the souls up in heaven.   After a few days of heavier than normal drinking, Dean started pulling the two on every case he could find, eager to distract himself from the fact that the man he loved was not just away, but away indefinitely.

 

After a glance over to Sam, Dean silently turned on the radio.  

 

“Claire’s getting pretty good,” Sam said.  She had told them all about her last case in that proud but pretending she’s not way that she often had.

 

Dean gave a grunt of agreement.  

 

Ah, back to silent and broody.  That good mood didn’t last long, Sam thought with a sigh as he looked out the window.  Maybe if they-

 

Sam’s thoughts were interrupted when Dean’s phone rang.

 

“Huh,” Dean turned down the radio and picked up the phone, “Yeah?”  Then, after a pause, “Ketch?” 

 

Dean put it on speaker phone.

 

“Good to hear your voice too, Dean,” came Ketch’s unmistakable crisp British accent.

 

“No offense, but how the hell did you get back here,” Dean said.  “Last time I checked, you were fresh out of archangels.”

 

“Yes, well about that.  It seems that wasn’t quite so.”

 

The two brothers glanced at each other.  

 

“And…?” Dean said.

 

“It seems that the angel tablet has a spell for resurrecting angels,” Ketch explained.  “But before I get into it, how far are you from Broken Bow, Nebraska? I only have twenty-three hours, so time is of the essence.”

 

“Four, maybe four and a half hours,” Sam said.

 

“Ah, is that Sam?  Good to hear your voice old chap.”  Ketch said. “I’m at a petrol station a few miles south of town.”

 

“Alright, we’re headed your way.  Now what’s up?” Dean asked.

 

The two boys listened in silence as Ketch explained the situation.

 

***

 

By the time they pulled into the gas station the sky had grown dark but the full moon shone brightly.  Ketch was waiting for them.

 

“Where’s Gabe?”  Sam asked as the two got out of the car.

 

“I left him about a mile down the road,” Ketch said, getting in the back seat.  “He wasn’t up for the walk and quite frankly given the state he is in he’d raise too many questions if anyone saw him.”

 

Sam and Dean gave each other a look and got back in the car.

 

“As far as we can tell, Michael’s forces had been torturing him and draining his grace for months, likely under Michael’s orders,” Ketch explained.  Then he pulled something out of his pack, wrapped in cloth. “We thought it best we return him to you, along with this.”

 

“The angel tablet,” Sam said, taking it from him.

 

“Yes, with this you’ll be able to resurrect as many angels as you may need to restore heaven whereas we will be able to make some progress pushing angels off of our Earth.”

 

Dean raised his eyebrows at how quickly the alternative world had become home for Ketch.  But then again, he supposed an apocalypse Earth with its constant battles allowed Ketch to channel his talents in an acceptable way.  

 

“I have the prophet’s notes too and-oh, pull over here won’t you?”

Sam accepted the angel tablet’s notes and translations while Dean pulled over by a strip of trees that marked the border between two fields.  

 

“As I said, he’s not in the best condition so I thought it best to keep him somewhat sheltered and out of sight, Ketch said as he exited the Impala.

 

Sam and Dean followed Ketch along the edge of the field for couple hundred feet before the Englishman ducked into the treeline.  The boys followed and found a tarp set up as a quick tent underneath a big old Ohio Buckeye tree, which served as a good marker among the River Birch.

 

“He’s in the tent, but I must warn you, he’s in a similar state as he was the last time I rescued him,” Ketch said.

 

Dean gave Sam an uncertain look.  Sam steeled himself, squatted down, and looked into the tent.

 

Gabriel was disheveled.  His hair unkept and hanging into his face.  The leather jacket he wore when they last saw him was gone, but otherwise he still had on the same outfit, which were now in tatters.  He was curled up in a ball at the far end and hugging his knees. When Sam came through, he hid his eyes behind his knees and gave a little closed-mouth whimper.

 

Sam paled.  They were back at the beginning.  “Hey, Gabriel? Do you remember me?  It’s Sam.”

 

Gabriel peaked but avoided looking directly at Sam, instead his eyes roamed around nervously.

 

“Give him a moment.  See.” Ketch who had just come in behind Sam, squatted down and snapped his fingers in front of Gabriel’s face.

 

Gabriel started back, wide-eyed and scared, but then, after a beat, focused on Ketch.  Sam shot Ketch a dirty look that the Englishman didn’t notice. 

 

“Gabriel.  Sam is here.” Ketch said in a slow, deliberate way.  To emphasize, Ketch pointed to Sam.

 

“I’m going to take you home,” Sam said as gently as he could.  He held out his hand. “Remember the bunker? Come with me and I’ll take you there.”

 

To his surprise, Gabriel leaned forward and grabbed Sam’s hand, holding onto it for dear life with his weakened grip.  Sam helped him out and into a standing position, but as soon as Gabriel saw Dean, he whined and leaned into Sam.

 

Sam wrapped an arm around Gabriel.  Dean’s eyes widened and his face blanched but after a beat, Dean held up his hands and took a step back, try to show Gabriel he wouldn’t hurt him.

 

“It’s just Dean, just Dean, Gabriel.  It’s alright. He isn’t going to hurt you.”

 

“Right, well, let’s get’m in the car,” Dean said after a beat.

 

They made an odd profession, Dean leading the way, Gabriel shuddering against Sam and Ketch walking by their side, occasionally helping Sam guide Gabriel when needed.  Dean went right to Baby’s trunk while Ketch and Sam helped Gabriel into the car.

 

Dean passed a blanket over to Sam and turned to Ketch.  “You sure you don’t want to come with?”

 

“No, I am needed back in that other world,” Ketch said.  “But we have one vial of archangel blood, in case a situation ever arises again that we need to make contact with your world,” Ketch said.  He paused. “Your mother sends her love, as does Jack.”

 

“Yeah, well…”

 

“They do miss you Dean, and you too as well Sam.”

 

“Yeah, well, they made their choices,” Dean said gruffly and headed for the driver’s seat.

 

Sam gave Ketch an apologetic look.  “Tell Mom and Jack that we miss them.” Sam said.

 

“I will,” Ketch said.

 

Sam hesitated and gave Ketch a hug, which obviously took the British man by surprise.  With a sound thump on the back, Sam said, “You take care of them for us, and yourself as well.” 

 

“I will,” Ketch said.  Sam watched Ketch walk back to where ever the portal was out further in the treeline.  Then he got back in the car and the two headed off into the night.

 

“I’m gonna pray to Cas,” Dean said eagerly once they got headed down the road.  “He should be able to get his ass out of heaven over this.” 

 

“Yeah,” Sam said as he smiled over at Dean.  His brother was beaming at the thought of getting Cas back.  Sam looked back at Gabriel, his smile now fading. Gabriel was huddled against the car door, shaking and trying to make himself look small.  He something tugged at his heart. He was eager to get Gabriel back home, where he could take care of him.

 

“While you’re reaching out to Cas, I’ll give Rowena a call.  We could use her help with the angel tablet spell. Besides maybe Gabriel would like to see her again?  I mean, I don’t think the two has so much of an actual relationship but more like a, ah…” Sam trailed off.  The whole thing with Gabe and Rowena made him uncomfortable for some reason, despite the fact that he was fond of both of them.  He should be happy for the two of them and wasn’t sure why he wasn’t.

 

“Friendly fuck in our library?”

 

Sam shot Dean a bitchy look as he took out his phone.

 

“Yeah, who knows.  Maybe.” Dean said.  Then started with, “Hey Cas!  Up in heaven. Hollowed be your halo or whatever.  You’re gonna want to get down here because-”

 

“Dean!  Cas did say you didn’t have to say it outloud.  I’m trying to call Rowena.”

 

Gabriel whimpered from the back, as if lodging his own complaint.  Dean rolled his eyes but presumably continued his prayer mentally, while Sam updated Rowena.  Shortly thereafter, Rowena was heading to the bunker and hopefully Cas was too. From there, the boys drove on in silence, punctuated only by the occasional whimper from their new charge.

 

When they pulled in severals hours later, Dean was delighted to see two cars parked outside the bunker: Cas and Rowena’s.  Dean parked Baby between them and the two got out. Dean got three steps to the door before seeming to suddenly remember the injured archangel in the backseat.  “So how we doing this?”

 

“I think I can handle Gabriel, if you can get the doors,” Sam replied.  While Gabriel spent most of the car ride in a quiet huddle in the backseat, he had begun looking around towards the end of the drive.  Sam hoped it was a good sign.

Dean grabbed the tablet and notes before heading for the door as Sam opened Gabriel’s car door.  The archangel scooted away.

 

“Gabriel, it’s me, Sam.  Remember Ketch rescued you?  You’re safe. We just want to get you into the bunker.”

 

Gabriel looked dubious and fearful, but he didn’t fight Sam when he gentle pulled him out of the car.  Once out, Gabriel looked around fearfully and shrank towards Sam.

 

“Hopefully when he’s not in wide open spaces he’ll stop doing that,” Dean said, looking uncomfortable.

 

“It’s okay, Gabe.  We’re just going inside,” Sam helped lead Gabriel into the bunker.

 

Both Cas and Rowena were waiting in the war room.  Dean let Sam by then unsurprisingly made a beelined for Cas.

 

“Cas, good to see you, man” Dean gave Castiel a warm hug.  Sam, still guiding Gabriel, couldn’t do more at the moment than give him a warm smile which Cas returned over Dean’s shoulder.  The hug was then followed by an even warmer kiss.

 

Rowena cleared her throat.  “And what am I?” 

 

Dean rolled his eyes but gave her little hug.  “Thanks for coming.”

 

“Aye,” Rowena eyed where Sam disappeared down the hall with Gabriel.  

 

“I should help Sam,” Dean said, heading after him.  Cas and Rowena looked at each other then followed, Rowena grabbing a jar from the table as she went.

 

Sam had just set Gabriel on the bed when he scurried back in response to the crowd coming in.

 

“Guys, I’m not sure he’s ready for so many people,” Sam said.

 

Dean looked relieved and immediately left.

 

“I have something that may help,” Rowena handed the jar to Sam.  “Remember the potion had for neutralizing Lucifer?”

 

“Yeah?”  

 

“Absurdly simple, that was,” Rowena huffed.  “Archangels are some of the most powerful creatures on the planet, you’d think a potion to render one unconscious would be more difficult to prepare.  But here, I’ve altered it a wee bit. It’ll make him drowsy and help with pain,” she looked down at the traumatized archangel. “I thought it’ll be easier to clean him and tend to his wounds that way.”

 

“Yeah, it would be.  This will be helpful.  Thanks Rowena,” Sam said.

 

“Rowena, I’ll show you the tablet and the notes,” Dean said, from the hallway.  Rowena gave another glimpse at her one-time lover before heading out after the older Winchester.

 

“Cas, why don’t you stay and help me.  You were here last time so maybe he’ll remember that you helped him before.”  Sam, admittedly, felt a little bad keeping Cas from Dean, given how long they’d been apart, but he could really use a hand.

 

Cas nodded and closed the door.  “What now?”

 

“Let’s see if he’ll drink what Rowena made for him.  She’s right, since we can’t power him up there’s no way he can heal himself so we need to clean him up and tend to his wounds.” Sam opened the lid and took a sniff.  It didn’t have much of a smell so maybe it wouldn’t taste to bad. “You stay back, I’ll see if I can coax him into taking a drink.”

 

Sam took a seat on the bed next to Gabriel.  Sam remembered the last time they were in this room and tried to get Gabriel to take his grace.  Forcing it was out of the question. Should he use Ketch’s method of getting Gabriel’s attention?  Or maybe he should just explain and hope that Gabriel was listening, despite his apparently lack of focus?

 

It didn’t hurt to try.

 

“Gabriel, I have a drink for you.”  Sam explained. “Rowena made it for you.  Do you remember Rowena? The two of you, ah, connected.  Anyway, she made it just for you. It’ll help you feel better.”

 

Sam paused to see if that got any reaction from the archangel.  Getting none, Sam plowed on. “It’ll probably make you feel a little sleepy, but you’ll hurt less.  You would like that, won’t you? To hurt less?”

 

“I don’t think he’s following you,” Cas said.

 

“Maybe not,” Sam glanced quickly at Cas, “but I want to try.”

 

He took a slow breath.  “Gabriel. I’m going to give you this drink.  If you don’t want to drink it, I won’t force it, but I think it’ll be a good idea if you did.  Okay? Here we go. I’m not going to hurt you, I’m just giving you something to drink.”

 

Sam turned to face Gabriel better and held the jar to Gabriel’s lips.  To his surprise, Gabriel lifted a shaky hand to help guide it and took a gulp.  Gabriel paused and his eyes darted to Sam’s for a moment before he looked down and away.

 

“Yeah, Gabriel, that’s good.  Have some more.”

 

Gabriel slowly drank, until Sam stopped him halfway.  “Let’s see how he does with half a dose. I don’t want him completely unconscious while we clean him up,” Sam said.  A few seconds later, Sam was glad he stopped Gabriel; he was already listing to his side and against Sam.

 

Sam passed the jar to Cas who put it on the dresser.  Cas bent down to look at Gabriel. His eyes were half open and unfocused.  “It’s already working.”

 

“Yeah, she wasn’t kidding about making him sleepy,” Sam said.  But it made sense, since she had based it on a potion meant to roofie archangels.  There was a pro and a con to this though. With Gabriel this out of it, he’d probably offer little to no resistance about getting tended to.  On the other hands, he was barely sitting upright against Sam. Sam eyed him critically. “I want to try to get him in the tub. Can you start a bath?”

 

While Cas got the water running, Sam undressed Gabriel.  It was a bit of a struggle with the shirt, as Gabriel gave only a momentary half-hearted attempt to raise his arms before letting them drop back down, but he managed and by the time Cas returned, Gabriel was ready to go.

 

Sam figured it wasn’t even worth it to try and have Gabriel walk, as it seemed hard on the archangel, so he scooped up the doped up archangel in his arms and carried him down the hall to the bathroom.

 

Gabriel actually made a sigh of pleasure once Sam placed him in the tub as his eyes slipped closed.  Sam smiled a little at this. It was the first sound from Gabriel that wasn’t full of fear. And hey, at least he remained upright in the tub, more or less.   

 

“I’m going to wash your hair, Gabriel.” Sam figured that since Gabriel seemed to understand him about the drink earlier, he’d continue on as if Gabriel understood everything he said, even if he was only semi-awake at this point.  Careful to avoid getting shampoo and water in his eyes, Sam washed his hair twice to get all the blood and grime out before leaving some conditioner in and working on cleaning the rest of the archangel’s body. Cas had to catch Gabriel by the shoulders and keep him upright a couple times when he listed to the side, but otherwise they managed to keep him above water as they cleaned him.  Layers of caked blood and grime gave way to reveal the level of abuse Gabriel went through. He was virtually covered in cuts and bruises, several deep. Gabriel hissed in pain as Sam tried to clean the dirt out of particularly nasty gash on his back and Sam winced with sympathy. 

 

A thought unwantedly pushed through Sam’s mind: would he have looked like this, had his torment happened on Earth instead of in the Cage?

 

“Sam?”

 

Sam realized he froze.  He forced himself to continue washing Gabriel, despite the fact that his hands were now shaking.  He pushed the thought out of his mind with a slow breath. He was here now and that was then and he has to stay focused on helping Gabriel.

 

“Some of these will need-” Sam caught himself in time.

 

Cas frowned.  

 

“Uh,” he glanced down at Gabriel and mimed sewing just out of Gabriel’s sight.  “I think, given past history, it might be best to give him the rest of Rowena’s juice before we do it.”  

 

Cas nodded in agreement.  

 

“You know, Cas, Dean really missed you while you were up there,” Sam said.  “I mean, I did too.”

 

“I know, I heard both of your prayers,” Cas said.  “I only wish I was able to return them.”

 

Sam frowned, watching the filth wash off of Gabriel only the better reveal the extent of abuse he went through.  He tried to focus his attention back on the conversation.

 

“It was really hard on Dean,” Sam said.  “I don’t mean to make you feel bad. It’s just that, I know my brother.  He’s not good with words and I just want to make sure you know that this thing between the two of you-”

 

“I know, Sam,” Cas said with a little smile.  “Don’t worry. I know.

 

Sam grinned at Cas, who gave him a rare smile back.  The two finished cleaning Gabriel up in silence. 

 

By the time the task was done, the water was a sickening murky brown.  Cas pulled Gabriel up and Sam dried him off before wrapping him in a towel before picking him up.  Gabriel leaned heavily into Sam as he carried him. His eyes slid shut again, but only to blink back open when Sam gently placed him on the bed.  He looked silently to Sam, then Cas, then back to Sam. Sam realized he was actually looking directly at someone for the first time since they collected him from Ketch.  Sam gave him a grin and Gabriel blinked sleepily at him.

 

Sam sighed and opened the jar and handed it to Cas.  “We should do this. I’ll prop him up. Can you give it to him?”

 

Sam sat by Gabriel and pulled him up so that he was upright and leaning against him.  A minute later, the jar was empty and Gabriel was out cold in Sam’s arms.

 

“I’m going to get the kit,” Sam said slipping out and resting Gabriel on the bed.  On the way, he yelled for Dean to pick out some clothes from his closet for Gabriel.  Whatever Dean had would be big, but at least it was closer than anything Sam had. When he returned, Cas had covered Gabriel up with a blanket and was sitting next to him and, to Sam’s surprise, Cas was holding one of Gabriel’s hands.

 

“He was getting cold,” Cas said.

 

He nodded.  

 

Sam started with some of the more shallow wounds, slowly testing out how strong Rowena’s potion was.  Gabriel seemed oblivious to his ministrations, so when Sam was finished with the more minor injuries, he moved on to a deep gash on Gabriel’s leg.  He was about halfway through when Gabriel gave a soft moan. Sam paused, but there was nothing else. Cas gave Gabriel’s had a squeeze. Sam resumed stitching his stitching while Castiel watched curiously.

 

“Usually when I’m present, I just heal you,” Cas finally said.  “I’m not familiar with this process, but it is very similar to sewing a coat.”

 

Sam gave Cas a curious look.  When has Cas sown a coat? But Cas was looking to Gabriel now.

 

“The blanket felt good.”

 

“I’m sure Gabriel appreciates it.” Sam said as he finished the and tied the string.

 

Cas nodded.  “It felt good when I was suffering under Rowena’s spell.  It was completely unnecessary; I am wholly indifferent to temperature yet it was somehow comforting.”

 

It took a second to remember what Cas was referring to: how Dean kept wrapping Cas up after they found him back at the bunker shortly after Amara was released.  He had been strung up and tortured by his fellow angels for hours if not days and was suffering under Rowena’s attack dog spell. Dean had fussed over Cas, trying to keep him off his feet and wrapped up in a blanket.

 

“Yeah, it’s a way of showing love,” Sam said.  “Fussing over and taking care of someone like that.”    
  


Sam glanced over to Cas and frowned slightly in confusion over the look Cas was giving him and Gabriel.  He shrugged it off. Sam said. “When I had nightmares as a kid, Dean used to do this burrito wrap thing for me with the blankets.  I always slept better that way. Hey, can you help me roll him over?”

 

“I got the clothes,” Sam heard Dean’s voice as he and Cas were rolling Gabriel over.

 

“Yeah, can you put them on the bed?”

 

There was a soft thump as a small pile of clothes landed on the foot of the bed.  Sam tried to shoot Dean a look but he was already out the door.

 

“Something seem off with Dean to you?” Sam asked Cas as he made sure Gabriel was arranged comfortably.  Cas was back, Gabriel was alive. Dean should be thrilled but instead he seemed...well...off. Like he didn’t want to be around.  Sam fully expected him to linger over his long lost boyfriend, not leave at the first available moment.

 

“Perhaps he’s just tired.” Cas said, sounding unconvinced by his own theory.  “It is six thirty-three in the morning and neither of you slept last night.”

 

“Yeah, maybe it’s that.” Sam said, equally unconvinced, as he started tending to the injuries on Gabriel’s back.  Whatever Dean’s problem was, it could wait until after they took care of Gabriel and got some sleep. Who knows, maybe Cas was right.  It was a long day. Maybe he was just reading too much into it.

 

Sam worked in silence with Cas trying to soothe Gabriel the few times the pain managed to reach him through his dazed sleep.  Then the two slipped on the tee shirt and sweatpants Dean dropped off.

 

“I wonder how long Rowena’s potion will keep him under,” Castiel said.  “He’s very low on grace, so he may sleep much longer regardless.”

 

Sam stifled a yawn.  “Hopefully it’ll keep the nightmares away, but I’m sure they’ll wake him up once it wears off.”

 

“Low grace or not, Gabriel is an angel.  We don’t have nightmares, not even-”

 

Sam looked down at Cas, still sitting on the bed, curious.  “Not even…?”

 

“Angels never have dreams, not even when our grace is drained,” Cas said slowly.  “But we can-” 

 

Sam waited patently.  Cas seemed uncomfortable about sharing whatever it was he was about to share.

 

“We can have visions, apparently.”

 

“Visions?”

 

“Of the past.”  Cas shifted. He took Gabriel’s hand again, rubbing it.

 

“Cas, did you ever have these visions?”  Sam asked

 

“Yes,” Cas said down to Gabriel.

 

Sam waited for him to continue.

 

“After the angels tortured me,” Cas said, “And Dean beat me under the mark’s influence.  I, I had visions of those things. As if they were happening right then.”

 

“Cas, I think what you’re describing is something called a flashback.  Do you have them anymore?”

 

“Not exactly,” Cas said.  He sighed. “I don’t have visions anymore but sometimes many of the associated emotions return without warning.  I find it best to avoid thinking about certain things.” It was what made going into ‘soldier mode’ feel so good; it seemed to stop it from happening or at least made it far less common.

 

Sam gave a sad chuckle.  “Yeah, welcome to the club.”

 

Cas gave him a confused look.  “Club?” 

 

“Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder.  I’m pretty sure everyone currently in the bunker has it at some level.”  Sam yawned again. “I can tell you more about it in the morning or if you prefer you can research it on your own.  I know there are plenty of books and good websites about it.”

 

Cas nodded.  “I can watch Gabriel while you and Dean get some sleep.”

 

Sam smiled tiredly and shook his head.  “No, you go to Dean. I’m sure he’s eager to have you all to himself.  Besides, I kind of want to stay tonight.”

 

“You need to sleep too, Sam,” Cas said seriously. 

 

Sam stretched out on the bed next to Gabriel.  “There’s plenty of room. This way, if he does stir, I’ll be right here.  I’m a light sleeper.”

 

Cas nodded and stood up to leave.

 

“And Cas?  If it happens again, you know you can always tell me, right?  You’re my brother and I don’t want you to think you need to go through this alone.”

 

“Alright,” Cas said gruffly.  He shifted. 

 

Sam turned to Gabriel, still deep in a drugged sleep next to him and whispered,  “And you won’t have to go through this alone either. I promise you that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. From this point on, this should be updating about a chapter behind the gen version of the story.
> 
> As always, feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
